


Love Island

by tenderyeol



Series: My Love: short story compilation [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, Short Story, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderyeol/pseuds/tenderyeol
Summary: An island where love has no boundaries.





	1. I Wish

Ever since he was a teenager Park Chanyeol knew he wasn't into girls.

He didn't know how to explain it but he felt like things weren't right, he didn't feel like he would have a girlfriend one day.

He tried to "fix" it by talking with his sister but Yoora just told him that there was nothing wrong with him and as years passed, Chanyeol realized his sister was right.

He was homosexual, there was nothing wrong with him.

At first it was hard to accept such a thing because he knew that in order to search happiness, he had to come out and his parents would never accept it.

Thanks to that fact, Park Chanyeol constantly day dreamed about an island whose name everyone had already forgotten. An island referred to as Love Island, commonly as "Sarang" in Korea.

"Yoora," Chanyeol whispered to his sister during one night while they were chatting before going to sleep "Do you think mom and dad would allow me to live in Sarang for a while when I grow up? Maybe I'll find someone there and they'll accept me when I come back, happy,"

Love Island, our sweet Sarang, was an island created to honour the LGBTQ+ community that isn't accepted by their family, to tell them that even though they might feel out of place there will always be a comfortable friendly island reminding them that love is out there and that they are worth it.

After LGBTQ+ community was finally accepted by most of people and marriage was legalized everywhere for everyone, people were living in a more peaceful world. Sarang had been created for the ones who didn't have peace or were simply searching for love.

Park Chanyeol was tired of hiding.

Tired of being asked when would he have a girlfriend, tired of being asked in which girl from his class was he crushing.

It was now the time, that time.

"Mom, dad, I need to say something," he said, getting up during dinner time "I will never bring a girlfriend home. I'm gay and if you guys don't like that, I have a request,"

With a teary-eyed mother and an angered-looking father, Chanyeol took a deep breath while looking at his sister.

"Please, let me go live in Sarang,"


	2. I Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is also being published on wattpad, check my bio for the username!

Inside the plane, Chanyeol recalled how he came out a week ago to his parents, how things actually went better than expected.

His mother didn't mind that he was gay. She told him that she would give her best to support him.

However, his father didn't agree. He talked about how sex shouldn't exist between two men because that would be only for pleasure and, therefore, a terrible sin. He gave his son permission to go live in Sarang and find the love of his life.

After that, Chanyeol would come back to Korea to show his father that the relationship between people from the same gender is equal to every relationship out there. It's not only about sex, it's about love, feelings.

Finally landing, he took a deep breath.

First step was getting his documents at the police station, finding the apartment he bought online and then confirm he got into the only school that existed in the island

After doing so, he was able to rest at home, ready for the next day.

When Chanyeol woke up, he was shocked, remembering that he wasn't home anymore. A few tears might have fallen out of his eyes but he quickly got himself together.

He didn't have classes that morning but still, he went to school early to walk around and get familiarized with his new surroundings.

"Excuse me sir! I think you dropped this," a girl said, running by and dropping a card that clearly wasn't Chanyeol's.

"Seulgi! How many times have I told you that's not how you recruit someone?" a pretty, boy's voice was heard from the place which the girl came from "I'm so sorry sir! Please have that card, we're members of the Student's Association from this school. You must be new, I've never seen your face around! My name is Byun Baekhyun, come search me if you need help,"

With that said, the boy took Seulgi's card out of Chanyeol's hand, wrote his name and gave it back. Bowing, he started running after the energetic girl.

Chanyeol's heart was beating the fastest ever. That Baekhyun boy was so pretty and polite...


	3. I Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is also being published on wattpad, check my bio for the username!

Three months after Chanyeol's arrival at Sarang, he only had one friend.

Kim Jongin was his name.

"Hyung, just go speak with Baekhyun hyung! You haven't introduced yourself formally and that boy is a sweetheart, I'm sure he will want to be friends with you," Jongin assured yet again.

"Okay, fine, I will! Stop mocking me just because I want to be his friend and you want to see us together,"

"Well of course hyung, I have to monitor my ships! In an island filled with love, wouldn't you pick your favourite couples?"

Chanyeol was shocked with such affirmation but Jongin didn't even let him protest.

"After this class ends go to the vocal practice room. Baekhyun hyung spends most of his break time there alone or with Seulgi, you'll be just fine."

Chanyeol didn't agree he would be just fine but Jongin left him no space to complain.

Baekhyun exited his classroom as fast as possible and went to his special place, leaving Seulgi to take care of Student's Association duties.

As soon as he entered the vocal practice room, he felt at ease. It was his place, no one used that room unless classes were taking place. Also, no one besides Seulgi dared to enter the place. It was like the whole school recognized that was Baekhyun's home, and you don't enter someone's home unless you have permission.

Baekhyun was in the middle of singing the second song when he heard someone knock, open the door and enter.

"Yah Seulgi, I thought you wouldn't come today," Baekhyun said, opening his eyes for the first time.

There stood an embarrassed Park Chanyeol who had been shoved inside the room by Jongin.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt b-but I was looking for you a-and someone said I could find you here," Chanyeol kept on stuttering, feeling even worse.

Baekhyun found the boy adorable and remembered the first time he saw him. He was definitively one of the prettiest boys he had ever seen on that school and, without noticing, after their first encounter, Baekhyun had found himself hoping to meet him again.

"It's fine! I'm so sorry I didn't ask you your name that day, I was kind of in a hurry," Baekhyun excused himself, trying to open up the boy "You know, I'm a bit shy too even though I am the president of the Student's Association. You don't have to be scared, come sit here next to me!"

Chanyeol started to loosen up and they spent the whole break talking, then agreed on knowing each other better.

It should be the start of a beautiful friendship but Chanyeol only felt like that day made him crush harder on Baekhyun.


	4. I Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is also being published on wattpad, check my bio for the username!  
> Thank you for all the love you have been showing all my stories so far.

For the next year, Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol fell in love with each other.

They went out a lot of times, even as a group of four friends together with Jongin and Seulgi, and eventually the feelings were unstoppable.

Baekhyun was overwhelmed with such feelings, he had never been in love before. He wanted to tell Chanyeol but at the same time he wanted to keep it to himself.

Chanyeol also had never been in love, only some tiny crushes that made him realize his sexuality, and tried his best to hide his feelings but let's just say the only people who didn't realize about their feelings were Chanyeol and Baekhyun themselves.

Seulgi, being the energetic girl she was, always found time to drop a teasing sentence that would make Baekhyun blush while Jongin kept on teasing Chanyeol about how evident Baekhyun's feelings were.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were now at the latter's apartment alone, lying on the floor in silence.

"I feel like I know you but at the same time I don't," Chanyeol had admitted the past day "So would you like to come to my house and open up a little? You always say you need it but can't so I'll help,"

Baekhyun sighed, turned to his side and allowed his face to move to Chanyeol's chest, trying to calm himself down while listening to Chanyeol's heartbeat. Even though he was nervous, as an instinct, Chanyeol dropped his arm over Baekhyun's shoulder to make him more comfortable.

"I have been in Sarang since I was ten years old. Mom had no money to take care of me and she told me that my father lived here so with the rest of the money we had, she booked me a flight with no return. When I got here the principal of our school picked me up at the airport, claiming to be my biological father. It's not an easy life though because even if I have him I can't remember properly how my mom looks like and he refuses to let me contact her saying that it's her wish. I mean, what if she's dead Chanyeol?" Baekhyun felt like he was tearing up but held himself together.

Chanyeol felt his heart breaking and aching from Baekhyun's life and shuffled closer, holding the boy tighter.

"How are you so cheerful yet hiding this on the inside?" Chanyeol sighed "You have been keeping that to yourself for years, and you don't seem fine with that at all," he ranted.

"It's fine, now I know I have you!" Baekhyun almost screamed and heard Chanyeol's heartbeat getting faster.

He suddenly got up and sat with his legs crossed, looking at Chanyeol and thinking seriously about whether he should do something or not.

Chanyeol noticed he seemed quite off and sat with his legs crossed as well.

"Do you regret telling me? Because I swear it is fine, I still see you the same way,"

"Would you still see me the same way if I told you I love you, though?" Baekhyun said quickly and stared through Chanyeol's eyes.

"Not really, I would probably see you as my boyfriend since I love you too," Chanyeol spoke calmly.

In the beginning of the sentence, Baekhyun's mind went to thousand places, thinking that maybe Chanyeol liked Jongin or that he was bisexual or even pansexual and somehow fell for Seulgi, maybe for someone he didn't know. As soon as he heard the rest, his eyes went wide and his jaw was suddenly on the ground.

How to even react to that? Maybe squish Chanyeol's cheeks and drop a peck on his soft-looking lips.

"Are you kidding with me?" he asked the tall boy who was now blushing in front of him "Does that mean you'll date me?"

"Y-yes," Chanyeol stuttered and slowly nodded his head, still being held by Baekhyun's pretty hands.

Right then and there, a beautiful relationship bloomed like the most stunning flower, which makes everyone stop and stare.

                                                                                _The End_


End file.
